07670 (07-07-2008)
MikeyMini Episode Number: 7670 Date: Monday, July 7, 2008 Mikey-Mini Year: 2008 Sponsors: E, 5 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A story of a cat who hated rain, wished for it to stop, and witnessed the disastrous effects of no rain. Artist: ArtistMike |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mad Painter: #5 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"The Elephant Elevator Operator" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|I've Got A Mind: wind-up toy Artist: Cliff Roberts |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|School supplies make the letter E. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Dance Of The Reed Flutes" performed by Min dressing up as a ballerina |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A deliveryman delivers 5 tall things, including a duck on stilts. Artist: Janet Perlman |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fay Ray climbs over a box. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash: Kermit meets the Seven Dwarves, seemingly from the Snow White story. However, in this version each is named after (and represents) an emotion. (Kermit ad-lib: "Hey Dulcy, we got the wrong dwarves again!") They are named Cheerful, Sad, Lovey, Angry, Proud, Surprised and Fearful. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Ringmaster #5: Five fantastic floating fools fall from the big blue blimp. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Planet E / e |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Counting the circus clowns |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Blue Genie sings "Friend Like Me" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|In stop-motion, a boy makes landscapes out of sand and water. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Pinball Number Count #5 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|American Monster Classics Cookie Monster introduces a spoof of A Streetcar Named Desire in which Grover has left his keys at the bowling alley. Because it's the crack of dawn, he must shout softly up to the window so that Stella may let him in. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Reach Your Hand Up High" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A lost number 5 looks for his brother. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A man explains that the letter E begins both Enter and Exit. Another man named Roy runs through the doors. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Hoots introduces Biff and Sully and the Hard Hats (including Stella), who perform "This Song Is for the Birds." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Letter E ("See me... eating a peach...") Artists: The Hubleys |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Jaws spoof presenting the letter E. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sign Man: DON'T WALK |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sing "Bend Me, Shape Me" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The number 5 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|E for Elephant & Elk, the nominees for best E animal. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Letter Garden: E |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A little boy explains how he can be a son, a brother, a paperboy, a friend, and a grandson all at the same time. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Island of Emotion" Artist: Sally Cruikshank |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Jazz #5 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Gonzo's stunts: A blindfolded Gonzo wrestles a brick... and loses. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|5 goldfish, take away 2, leaves 3. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|What Do You Do With a Fruit? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A girl's mom can dribble 5 balls. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Michael, Amy, Adam, Derek, Luci & Tina sings "The Backyard Gang Rap" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|E for Erase |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Five Worms In An Apple Owe Gustafson |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A man makes a shadow puppet of a rabbit |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Five Waltzing Chairs" Artist: Jane Aaron |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Game Show: Happiness Begins at 40 Guy Smiley gets the Sad Family out of their rut by having them count to 40. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Speech Balloon: E for egg A cow hatches a chick, which says "Moo." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Silly Willy, Silly Jilly & The Kidsongs Kids sings "Do The Silly Willy" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|I've got some (hair), I've got more, but I've got the most. |- Category:Michael Minicozzi's Episode Guide Category:2000s Episode Guide Category:2008 Episode Guide